Our Days in Bellington County
by AjhenichTheWitch
Summary: Hermione Granger-Weasley died on year 2036, leaving her daughter, Rose and her son-in-law, Scorpius Malfoy on a disastrous marriage. As her children came to Australia to collect her belongings, Hugo discovers a secret that happened on the year 2019 as she reveals on a journal on what happened on those days in Bellington County. - Credits to the Wonderful Artist who made the manip!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _So this is my very first multi-chaptered Harry Potter Fanfiction. I am a new author to the Harry Potter Fandom so please be gentle with me. :) __Bellington County isn't a real place. It was a place inside my imagination, however inpired by some places I saw in my travel adventures :) . This is an AU fic with an inspiration to the movie, The Bridges of Madison County._

**WARNING:** _Infidelity, Mature for a reason, Mature Themes, Character Deaths_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

The whole town of Bellington was peaceful when Hugo Granger-Weasley arrived with his wife. The peaceful town where his grandmother was raised was still beautiful as ever. He missed the times that he visited the place for their grandparents birthday. He missed the fun and the good times. _'Mr and Mrs Granger-Weasley_ said in the body of the mailbox as he arrived at the front gate of the property. Touching the name in the mailbox, he took a deep breath before proceeding forward.

At the veranda, there goes his sister, Rose and his brother-in law with a man in a suit. He looked at the couple before he hugged both of them. Seeing his brother-in law's sullen face, he could tell that they had another brawl before coming here. When his brother-in law noticed his presence, he pulled a smile to hide the problems he carry. Hugo just shook his head. Rose had been an erratic woman. Both their parents are temperamental so he wouldn't be surprised if Rose is too. But he felt like Rose's abnormal temperament is too much for the kind-spirited Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Granger-Weasley got married four years after Albus Severus Potter's marriage and three years after Hugo got married. Hugo had been married for five years now to his wife, Ashley Harrison and had a two-year old son, and a one year old daughter. He had a happy life with his family. Albus had fallen in love with a former Gryffindor, Joanne Abbott-Longbottom and soon got married with two sons. Though the two had a happy marriage life, Rose had the opposite. Scorpius and Rose's marriage life was far different to both Hugo and Albus's. The two blokes had a wonderful marriage life, Scorpius and Rose had a disaster one.

Rose was a career woman like her own mother. Like Hermione Granger, Rose finished her schooling with the highest grade of all the students. She had been the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before she was elected as the new Minister for Magic years after she graduated Hogwarts. Scorpius was an auror until he was made the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement after Rose. He was very skillful as an Auror but his intellect is way needed at the Magical Law Enforcement Department now that Rose was Minister of Magic. He wasn't workaholic like Rose is but he was very professional to do his duties. He always had a good time management. However, when Scorpius goes home first, there was no one who would greet him or even talk to him about his day at work. There were sometimes he wished that Rose would come back to him. He wished that she would remember those times when they were in love before all of this happened.

Rose started to get cold when she had gotten the position in the Ministry of Magic exactly two months after they got married. After the former Ravenclaw Elizabeth Rivers resigned - due to some personal reasons, Rose was elected as the new Minister of Magic as Scorpius was promoted as the Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement position. As her husband, he was always happy at the achievements of his wife and was always there to support her. Scorpius welcomed her with open arms and celebrated her success. At the start, Rose had most of her time at work yet still had enough time for their own quality time. They watch movies in cinemas on Fridays, go on dates just like they were still teenagers and ends up in making slow, passionate love at night but as time passes by, Rose begins to be extremely busy and lacking of time for them. Being Minister of Magic, she was a busy woman herself. He understood well but he can't help but to miss Rose. She always comes home late from work, making Scorpius wait for her for hours. Starting on that day, Rose seems to be distant and had no time for them. Scorpius missed the times where they greet each other with a sweet kiss and have conversations of what happened in their day. He also missed eating dinner with her. There were times that Scorpius initiates the conversation but Rose always replied that she has no time for that.

One day, Albus Potter came into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement just to find Scorpius. Albus came out from his office when Rose's scared secretary went to him for help. Rose was furious with all of the workers. Albus tried to calm her down but it seems that he too failed. So he went into Scorpius's department with Rose's secretary for help. The secretary has told Scorpius that she blamed a newly employed boy for scattering all the alphabetized papers that took her time arranging, then she pointed her wrath to all of her employees. When Scorpius arrived at her office, the other employees went out of her office, leaving Scorpius to take care of the matter. Albus decided to go out letting them settle the problem themselves but seeing how Rose went outrage, Scorpius probably needed Albus for support. Rose was very stressed out from work. Paper works scattered everywhere because of her anger. Concerned about his dear wife's state, Scorpius asked her to at least take a break from work.

_"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Scor. You know I have no time for that."_ she replied pinching the bridge of her nose. Scorpius felt the coldness in her words. She still continued to write something at her desk ignoring Scorpius's concern. He suddenly frowned. Ever since she started this job, she had played the cold wife to him. No. It has gotten terrible these passed few weeks.

_"Rose, why are you being like this?"_ Scorpius asked her out of the blue. Rose didn't mind at first but she stopped paying attention to the papers as her husband looked at her seriously.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know what's happening to you anymore, Rose,"_ he said frowning but still talking calmly. _"Your employer just made a simple mistake and you suddenly went outraged blaming them all. Hell even Albus can't control you. We are just caring for you Rose. I know all of your work and hardships but all I want is for you to be okay. Just a little time for yourself, not thinking about work for a day won't hurt, isn't it?"_

Rose looked back in return. Her bored expression never changed and straightly looking at her concerned husband with cold gaze. "If you are here for such nonsense, I suggest you should leave, Scorpius. You're not helping at all."

This time, Scorpius didn't tolerate his wife's cold glare. Albus was completely forgotten like he didn't exist in the room. He madly stand up from his chair and stared back at her matching her glare. This isn't good. Albus told himself, regretting torn between the couple's fight. _"All this time I tried my best to understand you, Rose. I always tolerate your cold attitude towards me whenever you come back home because I know you are always tired of work. But don't you think you're getting too unfair now?"_

_"Are you done? If you're done with your nonsense, just close the door when you leave."_ she said rolling her eyes and returning back to her paper works. When she noticed that Scorpius still doesn't leave, she eyed on him.

_"Scor, don't try my patience with your nonsense-"_

_"You're being ridiculous Rose-"_

_"-and just get out through that fucking door!"_ Rose retorted in anger, raising her voice at him.

_"Damn it Rose! Just **damn** it!"_ Scorpius shouted back in anger. _"I'm just here concerned about you and here you are pushing me away and throwing me out of your door! And what do you plan next Rose?! Throw me out of your life too?!"_

_"Look, if you don't want to go out, then I will!"_ Rose spat at him. When Rose starts to grab her things and was about to strive pass him towards the door, he suddenly points his wand at the door and shouted, _"Colloportus!"_

_"What the hell, Scorpius! Just let me out!"_

_"Oh no you don't, Rose Ginerva Malfoy. I'm not done with you yet. We'll settle this whether you like it or not. And I don't care if Albus or your employees would hear us fighting! Let's fix that twisted mood of yours!"_ He retorted sarcastically and it irritated Rose.

_"Albus! Get your sorry arse here and drag your paranoid best friend out of my office!"_ Rose shouted and glared at the man standing beside Scorpius. Albus on the other side, didn't know what to do. Whether or not she's his cousin, even though if she was in the wrong, she still had the highest authority of them all.

_"Don't you dare move from that spot, Albus! Don't you dare do what she says and stay out of this!"_ Scorpius countered back while looking intensely at Rose. Albus hearing his best mate's counterstatement, he stayed back. Luckily, Albus had charmed the whole room after the employees walked outside her office.

_"Just what the hell is your problem?! I'm sick and tired of this!"_

_"Well I'm sick and tired of that twisted mood swings of yours, Rose! Albus and I just suggested that you go out of your office to relax and you suddenly raised your voice against us! We just happened to be the bastards concerned of you yet you won't at least appreciate it!"_

_"Oh yeah?!"_

_"Well yeah!"_

_"Well I don't need your concerns! Just leave me the hell alone Scor!"_

_"If you don't ever need my concern-"_

_"What are you supposed to do? How about this? How about trying to shut the hell up, turn your back and head towards that fucking door?! Huh?! And please! For the love of Merlin, don't ever step into my office again!"_

Scorpius went into stop. Albus was shocked. Did Rose just shut him out of her office?

_"Rose, you're getting too far!"_ Albus finally found his voice and courage to reply back at the enraged redhead.

_"And if you too don't shut the hell up from where you bloody stand Albus, I'll do the same damn thing to you!"_

As Rose returned her gaze at the poor blonde, he looked away and stride towards the door just as Rose wanted. Good grief. But before he could ever step out, Scorpius stopped.

_"I don't know you anymore, Rose but one things I am sure of. It seems you really changed so much ever since you had this job."_

Starting from that day, Rose and Scorpius never had a day without a fight. They bickered whenever and wherever. There are times that they'll end up fighting each other at the Burrow that will lead Scorpius to apologise and go home all by himself.

Hugo always knew Scorpius. Hell, even Albus Potter could tell if his best mate had a problem. Scorpius is a kind and patient bloke. When he hide his loneliness with a smile, both Hugo and Albus could tell that he's just showing a face. He had always been a terrible liar. He was easy to read. Scorpius has been the total opposite of Rose. Rose is temperamental and impatient, Scorpius is the reversed one. Throughout their relationship, Hugo could tell that Scorpius is the one who suffers Rose's wrath all the time, even if she's the one at fault. Poor bloke.

"Hey, Baby brother." Rose approached Hugo with a smile.

"Oh come on, Rosie. I've been married first than you. Stop calling me _'Baby brother'_."

"I can't believe Mom is gone. She was there in a minute, then afterwards... she just faded away."

"I know Rosie, but what can we do? Mom lived long enough for us. All we could do is to live for her."

The four of them joined Mr Hewlett in the living room as the man arranges the documents. Envelopes and boxes were placed above the small table. While the lawyer arranges things, Scorpius went out for a walk, not bothering Rose for permission. He looked at her for a moment at least expecting her to look at him and when Rose didn't turn around to face him, he looked down and went his way to the door. Hugo noticed the solitude in his face. His eyes turned to Rose who has no evident of caring in her face. At that, Hugo frowned.

Ashley passed the documents to her husband. Rose scanned the other papers while Hugo had the envelope.

"Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley was interred at the Madison Drive Funeral Home until arrangements can be made," Mr Hewlett stated. "As a matter of fact, Mrs Granger-Weasley insisted on her last will to release her magic at the Madison Beach and bury her at the cemetery near the place where her family lies."

Rose suddenly frowns at disapproval. "What do you mean by that? You want my mother's magic be released at Roseman Beach and bury her body away from my father and the Weasley's? No. I don't think I would approve."

"But Mrs Malfoy, it was your mother's final statemen-"

"I don't think that's a good idea at all. She should be buried in the cemetery along with Dad." Rose interrupted and pinched the bridge of her nose. By that time, Scorpius arrived and asked Ashley of what's going on.

"Is that really what our mother wants, Mr Hewlett?" Hugo asked the lawyer.

"Well indeed, Mr Granger-Weasley. Your mother clearly stated it at her last will and testament witnessed by Mr Harry James Potter and Mrs Ginerva Weasley-Potter themselves."

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry?" Mr Hewlett finally showed them Hermione's last will and testament with their respective signatures as a proof. Rose can't believe it.

"I still don't agree to it. I still don't like the idea." Rose said disapprovingly to the lawyer.

"Well, we could go back into it, Mrs Malfoy. First, let's open this box." The lawyer opened the box revealing some pictures and her last will and testament.

For a while, Hugo went out to examine the contents of the envelope himself leaving them with the lawyer. As he went out, he carefully read the documents. Their mum really stated the things Mr Hewlett just told them but Hugo still wonders why. Then shortly, that question in his mind comes into an answer which shocked him. He goes back to them and saw Rose talking to the lawyer while Scorpius talks with Ashley.

"Rosie, can you come here for a moment?"

The trio stopped and Rose walked towards him. Scorpius being observant had a suspicion that there's something wrong. When the siblings came back, Rose's face was on shock. She looked like she had read something impossible.

"Mr Hewlett, do you mind if Rose and I examined our mother's belongings by ourselves? You know, privacy if that's alright with you." Hugo asked carefully, not trying to offend the old lawyer.

"Oh yes, Mr Granger-Weasley, Mrs Malfoy. I understand. No offense taken," the lawyer chuckled and fixed his belongings and the documents. "Please do take a call after deciding. Well then, have a good day."

Ashley escorted the lawyer to his car and Hugo walked towards the kitchen leaving Scorpius and Rose by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The silence between the couple continued and no one dare to talk. It was awkward. How could it be? Rose was there putting her distance away from him like he had acquired a disease. Their everyday lives revolved on that. Rose will go to work, he will also go to work, and they will have their seperate lives. Along with their fights, their separation continued on. It hurt Scorpius. After all, having Rose by his side even though they had a quarrel means that they could still work it out, but no.

How could they work this out now that Rose had presented him divorce papers six months ago?

And last night. Just last night, they had the last straw of quarrel in their entire marriage. It was supposed to be their day, a celebration for their first year of marriage yet it turned into a huge disaster.

_'You know what? I'm tired of this. I want out and you still push me into it! What the hell is your problem, Scorpius? Don't you understand? Or you're just stubborn to admit that this won't work out?!'_

_'No matter what you say I know you still love me, Rose. I can still see you. Why are you hiding from me?'_

_'Because there's nothing from me to hide, Scorpius! This is me! Why can't you accept it! There's nothing left in me than hate!'_

As the quarrel progressed into worst, they both shouted at each other, snarled every mistake and their imperfections. Until those words came out from her own lips. It was a hard time to process.

_'Don't test my patience, Scorpius!'_

_'Go ahead and try, Rose! I am used to it. You hate me anyway! Why bother to listen to your wishes when you won't even try to hear mine?'_

_'You know what, forget it! You're definitely right! I __**HATE**__ you to the maximum point, Scorpius! You're my husband but you act so superior like you are my mother!' Rose snarled pointing her finger at him in anger._

_'Since when did I ever act so superior?! As far as I know, you're the one who's always bossing me around!' Scorpius replied raising his hands in the air._

_'Oh yeah?!'_

_'Now tell me, since when did you ever leave that goddamn paperworks for us? When was the last time we had a proper conversation without snarling at each other? It was months ago! Months! Today's our anniversary yet we're both destroying it because of that damn paper you had presented me you call a divorce!'_

_'Damn it all, Scorpius! If I knew that this would happen, I should have never agree to marry you!' Scorpius was once more, frozen on the spot. This can't be real._

_'I can't believe this will be my life after marrying you. I swear you made my life upside down the moment we got married. I regret every single minute of it! If Merlin would ever grant me one thing, I would wish to him that you'll be gone in my life!'_

_'Then wish me dead!' Scorpius shouted with tears flowing down on his face._

_'How could you, Rose. I had given you everything I had, is there anything still missing? Tell me, Rose, am I not enough? Is my love for you still not enough that you really desire to leave me so much! If you really do wish for me to be gone, then point that blasted wand of yours in my head and say the words!' Rose can't say a word back. Was he daring her to kill him? How could she follow a statement like that?_

_'You're killing me every single day. Why prolong the suffering? Just say the words and I'll be gone, Rose.' But Rose didn't move a muscle. She just stared at his tearful eyes and stood still. When Scorpius could no longer bear the silence, he stepped out of the bedroom and went into the guest room, slamming the door behind him that Rose could hear. Inside that room, his tears started flowing as he realized how it was too late to save their marriage._

He was reminded of the whole scene as he looked at the redhead from where Hugo left.

It was uncomfortable until Scorpius finally breaks away from silence.

"Are you coming home?" Scorpius asked warmly but it sounded more like a plea.

A pain stabbed in his heart as Rose replied him with a cold look instead of replying in words. Rose didn't reply immediately. She just glared at her husband with such hatred and looked away diverting her attention to something else.

"No." And that's the end of the conversation for Rose. She walked out of him and sat at the sofa grabbing the book from the table and pretending to read its contents. She acts like Scorpius wasn't there at all.

"Rose, please help me make this work out. Please?" Scorpius said almost whispering but Rose still heard it but pretending not to hear it.

"Please Rose? I'm begging you. Don't do this to me." Scorpius pleaded for the last time hoping for Rose to reconsider their marriage. Deep inside his heart he was still hoping that Rose had plans to stay married to him. That she still needs him. But instead of a reply he was hoping for, she replied with a statement which killed all of his hopes.

"Just sign the divorce papers, Scorpius. Don't make this difficult for both of us. There's no way that we could work this out." she replied with a cold shoulder and he went blank.

_'Damn it all, Scorpius! If I knew that this would happen, I should have never agree to marry you!'_

_'I swear you made my life upside down the moment we got married. I regret every single minute of it!'_

_'If Merlin would ever grant me one thing, I would wish to him that you'll be gone in my life!'_

"Well then." Scorpius suddenly remembered the fight they both had last night. And her statement just now had killed all the hopes he had. It killed him inside. Literally. With one bitter smile, he nodded and walked towards the door going back to Wiltshire on his own but before he stepped out of the other side of the door, one of the things that runs from his mind came into words.

"If that's what you want, i'll make you return to the day we still never met each other." Rose looked at him with a blank expression when she heard him say those words. Scorpius struggled with the pain he felt deep inside as he continued.

"I guess, it's really over for us. There's nothing I can do anymore. After all, who does want to marry the son of a Blood Traitor and Death Eater anyway? I'll probably just be in your way if I stayed."

His tears fell down all of a sudden, shocking Rose a bit. She never saw Scorpius cry until recently and his father's death. Though she was professional in hiding her feelings, deep inside her, a bit of pain struck her chest.

"I wish you all the best things, Rose." he said staring at her blue eyes on the verge of breaking down. Rose just stared back and didn't replied.

"I guess this is goodbye. I am sorry for everything."

With that, he closes his eyes and turned his back at her. He steps out of her door, just like what she wanted. And soon enough, he will walk away and step out of her life too just as what she wished for. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to walk out of her life, but then, she pushed him into this point, and she never gave him a choice.

* * *

Hugo went outside to meet his wife who had just said goodbye to the lawyer.

"Dear, are you sure you're not going home later?" Ashley asked her husband. Hugo just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll just tell the kids." she replied giving him a brief kiss on the lips. The couple soon looked at the door both wondering of the other two.

"Hugh, do you think they're okay in there? I know I'm not in the place to talk but don't you think Rose thinks too rash? Scorpius is a good guy. Why letting go of a guy who had such a kind soul?"

Hugo just shrugged sadly. "I don't know sweetheart. Rose is really stubborn. Once she decided on something, it s really rare for her mind to change. I feel so sorry for Scorpius honestly. How I wish to God I could knock her head in the wall to regain her right mind to its rightful state."

As if on cue, Scorpius stepped out of the house in his vulnerable state and went to his car. Hugo noticed the way his back trembling uncontrollably as he stopped in front of his car's door. He looks like he's going to break down and there was nothing he could do to change his insane sister's mind. Ashley showed a sad face, tightening her hold on Hugo's hand and finally release it to go to their car.

"Scorpius, do you want to stay at Al's for a moment? I can take you there." Ashley suggested. Scorpius stopped trembling and hesitating to turned to her.

"Thank you for asking me Ash, but I'm going to work today. You know, paper stuffs," he said looking at her, still with the evidence of tears on his cheeks. Hugo just rolled his eyes. He really is a terrible liar. "I guess I'll see you later. Take care, Ash." With that, he started the car's engine and waved his hand to the couple before he drives away.

When he wasn't on sight anymore, the couple took a deep breath, worrying about him. "Do you think he will be okay? He's trying to show us his brave front, Hugh."

Hugo didn't also know what to do.

Ashley went home five minutes after Scorpius headed out. He walked back to the house and looked for his sister. Gladly, Rose had the patience to never open the documents on her own and waited for him to come back. But still, he wondered what Rose did this time. Scorpius was crying as he leave. Rose must have said something painful to him that made him into tears.

"Hugh, you're here. Do you mind if you read the things inside this envelope? My mind is full of thoughts. I can't process them all with this stress."

"You're always stressed, Rosie." he said mockingly. Rose just sneered.

"_Puh-lease._"

Hugo opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. The letter had no sender but it had the name of the receiver. Hugo scanned the letter and had a suspicion that this letter came from a man. He was surprised. These are words of love.

"Do you want to continue to read it?" Hugo asked.

"Just continue reading it aloud, Hugh. I don't think I'll be able to read it without raising my temper." Rose said and Hugo just rolled his eyes and just read the letter.

_'Hermione,_

_My love, where have you gone all this time? I've missed you so much that my heart aches for you. In those fifteen years, I still remember the smell of the flowers surrounding you. I can still picture on my mind how beautiful you are. Every single memory of us came flooding into my mind as I went back to that place...'_

"Stop it. I don't want to hear anything any longer. I can't believe this! Mother had a lover?" Rose said in outrage. Hugo just stared at the letter in shock.

"Rosie, calm down."

"How can I calm down?! I can't believe Mom had an affair! This is-this is preposterous! A blasphemy! I don't want to hear anything. This is too much for me." Rose stood up and went to the kitchen to calm herself down. Hugo was left alone continuing to read the letter on his own. He admired the man's words. He could tell that this man did loved his mother with all his heart.

"What does he say now?" Rose said frowning. Despite of being angry about her mother's affairs, she can't help but to think of the man her mother did fall for.

"He said that this will be his last letter that he will give to her," Hugo said with bored eyes. "He promised not to write again. And it seems that he really did granted that promise."

"Why?"

"Because he died on March 21st, two months after he wrote this letter," he said scanning the letter and the other documents. "The year's 2034, its two years from now and three years after dad's death. He was buried here at Bellington County, his magic released by Professor Longbottom. This man must be a wizard too."

While scanning the documents, Rose noticed a small key near the box. The siblings exchanged looks and proceeded to Hermione's room. Inside, they saw all of her belongings packed inside the chest. Hugo opened the box and saw some journals, Witch Weekly Magazines and some dresses. Rose had found and picked the muggle camera inside. Besides that, she found a necklace similar to her mom's. It has an initial 'D' into it. Seems familiar. Rose looked at the necklace on her neck. She and Scorpius had the same thing. Hers had the initial 'S' while Scorpius had the initial 'R' one. On the top of it was another letter.

**_'March 27th, 2036; To Rose and Hugo,'_**

Hugo picked the letter and hand it to Rose.

"You go for it, Hugh. I don't think I could manage." Hugo didn't made any protest and just opened the letter, reading it aloud so that Rose could hear.

_"To my dearest children,_

_Hugo and Rose, my darling children. Time travels fast like they say. Back then I was just as young as you both are. Now, I am on the final stage of my life as I write this letter. As one says, it s difficult for a mother to write and say goodbye to your own children. It pains me to say the words 'Farewell' and 'Goodbye' to both of you. I am 57, still young to depart but had lived a life with stories like how an 84 year old lived. Ah, time flies. Back then, I was still there cleaning your nappies."_

The last statement made both of them laugh despite of the tears falling from their eyes. "Mom, still making a joke in a serious situation like this." Hugo just nodded back and proceeded in reading the letter.

_"My dear ones, I know you both. Today, as you read this letter, this could only mean one thing. I finally departed. One of you will find the key, which was inside the document envelope, to this chest. Rose darling, it s you I am concerned into this matter. I hope as you read this letter, you have Hugo by your side."_

"It s because you have a bad temper, Rosie." Rose just raised an eyebrow.

_"I know too that as you read this letter, both of you had a suspicion of what's going on. Your Uncle Harry once said, 'A secret will never remain secret forever. There will be a time that the truth will still prevail.' And he's right, for I have told him and your Aunt Ginny everything. As one grows older, their time on earth becomes lesser and lesser. For me to depart without any regrets, I will tell you the secret that I've been concealing all my life."_

"Rosie, are you sure do you still want to hear it?" Hugo asked her after pulling a deep breath. "This... might shock you."

"Nothing could shock me now, Hugh. The fact that Mum had a lover shocked me to oblivion. And the fact that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny knew, what's more in there?"

"That's not all, Rose. I think this will shock you too."

Rose didn't replied and just took a deep breath. She just nodded as he stared at the letter before proceeding.

_"Seventeen years ago, I met him. I have known him back then, but I met him in a different way. Rose, Hugo, please don't bear a grudge against him. I loved him more than I loved Ron. I know you would resent me for this, but there is always a reason for everything. Though you both had brilliant minds, you were still too young to know the life of being married. As for your father and I, our marriage was slowly falling apart. Anyway, why am I telling this to you in a letter when I had written it all in the journals?"_

Hugo noticed the journals he saw earlier and picked one. A white scented notebook with her name on it. The next statement made Rose close her eyes tightly as she tried to conceal her unexplained feeling.

_"His name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. I know you both knew him so well, especially you, Rosie."_

Rose shut her eyes, unbelieving the words on their late mother's letter. _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Her own father-in-law - _Scorpius's father_. Draco died on March 21st, 2034, three years after Ron Weasley died, in natural causes. He died sleeping peacefully. She never knew. Hermione didn't told her a thing about this. This happened in 2019, Rose was just 13 and Hugo was just 11. They never knew that she kept such a huge secret from them.

_"He was my former classmate and a colleague. He was here on year 2019, searching for a place to have a vacation here at Bellington, New South Wales. He was also a well-known man in the Wizarding World due to his name. I saw his face in the Witch Weekly. Even though he's striving into forty years of life, he still looked dashing as ever."_

As if on cue, Rose picked the Witch Weekly Magazine with Draco Malfoy in the cover. On the next page, there was a picture of the smiling wizard. His hair hang on his forehead, palm under his chin as he smiles dashingly. Scorpius showed her once a photo of the twenty year old Draco before. Even if he was 40 at this age, he still looked like in his late-twenties.

"That's your father-in-law back then, huh. The perfect carbon copy of Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose just stared at the unbelievable man who conquered her mother's heart that caused her to commit such betrayal. She can't believe it. Why of all people, why Scorpius's father?

"He was wearing the same necklace that Mum had," Hugo picked the necklace similar to the one they saw earlier. "The initials must be Mum's name. It seems that some of his belongings were in Mum's care too."

Rose didn't respond. "Could you... give me the letter, Hugh."

Hugo handed the letter to her. She read it at her own.

_"Don't bear a grudge at him, my dear. I know to you it sounds betrayal. I know that. But if you have known the story behind us, you'll know things about me and Draco. You will know the different side of us."_

Rose folded the letter back to the envelope, unfinished, as she stared at Hugo. He just gave a nod. The siblings opened the first journal as they both read the story behind all of this.

_It was the week of your grandmother's birthday and like the usual, I go to Bellington for two weeks vacation. The two of you were in Hogwarts and Ron was in Romania with Charlie. Rose was on third year and Hugo just had his first year at Hogwarts._

_It was Monday when I arrived and you will all arrive here with your father at June 1st like the usual to spend the remaining two days here at your grandparent's home._

_Starting from that day, June 25th, those seven days changed my life forever._

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys. I am a new author to the Harry Potter Fandom. This is the very first multi-chaptered story that I will write so... please bear with me with the wrong grammars and any errors you can see. Bellington is not a real place. Just a name of place that I had liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14, 2020**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_~June 25th, 2019_

_17 Madison Drive Street_

_Bellington, Australia_

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley arrived at Bellington, New South Wales an hour before sunrise. Her mother's hometown was still as beautiful as ever. She missed the scent, the view, and the whole place itself. And now, she's back once again in her parents' home to visit their graves. The home she used to love since childhood were now silent and lonely. It's been another year. Today is June 25th. It's her mother's, Jane Marie Granger's birthday and her parents' wedding anniversary.

Every year, she always comes to Australia - where her grandparents and her mother grew up - to visit them in the cemetery. She remembered back then, she and her parents always visited this place. She used to spend her childhood here. Back before she had enrolled to Hogwarts, she used to go and stroll the place. Her favourite place of the house was the veranda where she sat and read books from her grandmother's library. She loved reading _The Little Prince_ all over again and in such a young age, she already read _The Scarlet Letter_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. At noontime, they would travel to the sea to have her mother's birthday celebration. She loved swimming and build sandcastles. How she missed those times. While walking around the garden, she began to reminisce the past nineteen years of her life.

After the war, she continued studying to finish her NEWTS and decided to enter the Ministry after she graduated. Harry and Ron were an auror in training when she progressed. After their romantic moment during the war, Ron and Hermione decided to give their relationship a go. Starting from that day, Ron and Hermione were dating. Harry, who was dating Ginny, was happy for his best friends. Ron had been a wonderful lover. He's fun, kind and loving. He always loved her and made her feel that she's the only one.

In year 2003, she became the Head of Department of Mysteries under Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, on the same year, her father and grandfather died, leaving the two widows and her only daughter to continue living. It was a painful memory to her mom and grandmother. Grandpa Granger had died in natural causes. Her father died in a heart attack. After the funeral, Hermione asked her mother to live with her and Ron - they're already living together - but she refused and moved back to Australia with her grandmother.

Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger got married in year 2005, two years after Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley got married on 2003. She was 26 and Ron was 25. Their marriage was the best thing that ever happened to both of them. They were so in love with each other and Hermione didn't wish for anything anymore. At April 6th, 2006, Rose Granger-Weasley was born. It was one of the best day of their lives. The Heavens had given them a beautiful daughter. Ron named her Rose, as beautiful as her mother. He had been a wonderful father. Two years later, Harry and Ginny Potter had a daughter they named Lily Luna. The month after Lily Luna's arrival to the world, Hermione gave birth to a baby boy they named Hugo. It was a tough and painful birth. Even so, she's happy with her marriage life now. Ron and their children always made her life complete. She could never wish for more.

But like other marriages, if there are good times, couples also had gone through the hard times. Years after their marriage, Ron had gotten cold to her as she grows older. Ron had wanted a family with children as many as his siblings. He had wanted a huge family full of love and care. Back then, they were so happy and so in love at that moment Rose and Hugo came into their lives. But after Hugo was born, two years later, a tragedy happened for them. Hermione had a miscarriage to their supposed to be third child. She was crying so much as the Healer had told her that having another pregnancy would endanger her life since Hugo's birth had been difficult. That could only mean one thing, she could never conceive a child again. Even though Hermione herself wanted to give Ron the family he wanted, she could never give it and that distraught them both. Starting from that day, Ron was cold to his own wife. Her appearance didn't change much. Though she's 30, she still looked the same when she married Ron. She wondered what changed Ron.

Then once, what Hermione had feared for their marriage happened. Ron had an affair with another woman. A black-haired gorgeous woman named Christine Madison. Even though it happened just once, it shattered Hermione's trust into pieces. He had sought for comfort to someone else that is not her. They rowed and rowed about it. Eventually, Ron still chose his family and left his mistress. He promised Hermione not to do the same mistake again and she forgave him. Though deep inside, Hermione may forgive, but she will never forget. Ron, thankfully, had been true to his word. He never cheated on her again but his coldness about the topic of children didn't change. Their marriage had turned cold. It was never in the same passion that they felt back then. Like it was already dead. When they make love, the fact that Hermione couldn't conceive another child after Hugo made Ron sorrowful and he will end up cold after the passion they shared. Hermione could no longer feel that Ron loved her with a passion like what he had felt before. Though he love her still but not with the same passion anymore. Ever since then, Ron could no longer touch her. She missed Ron. So much. And she still loved him. But does he feel the same?

Hermione also lived in this countryside for a short time. At year 2013, ten years after her father and grandfather's death, her grandmother soon followed. Her mother was now alone living at Australia. When she asked her once again to live with them, she still refused but asked Hermione to live with her at Bellington before Rose started schooling at Hogwarts. How could she refused her? It must have been lonely being alone. So Hermione and her family moved in to Bellington with her mother. Moving to Bellington for a moment, she needed to leave work. In her place, her upper hand and secretaries, one former Gryffindor and two former Ravenclaws acted in her stead. But even though she moved into Bellington, she comes back to the Ministry every month and stay there for a week to finish her work.

Her life at Bellington was beautiful. Full of wonderful memories. And it's good to be back. Rose just like her, loved reading books in the veranda. Her daughter loved the place.

_Hermione was on the garden with her mother, taking fresh air and relaxing._

'_Hermione, did you loved it here at Bellington?' Jane Granger had asked out of the blue._

_'This place is one of the beautiful places in Earth, Mum. I loved living here,' Hermione turned her attention to her daughter in the veranda. 'And look at Rose. I feel like I am looking at myself years ago. And now that Hugo is here, I could never wish anything for more, Mum. They're the best things that happened to me.'_

_Hugo was playing at the garden when he got hit by the ball._

_Both women just laughed._

_'Do you know the reason why I can't leave Bellington?'_

_'I think no, Mum.'_

_'It's like they say. Bellington is a place of miracles,' Jane said as she looked at Hermione with a smile._

_'This is the place where I met your Dad, sweetheart. And meeting your father at that moment was the best miracle that ever happened to my life.'_

Year 2015, Jane Granger passed away in her sleep. It had been a peaceful death for her mother. Ron had been at her side, so as Harry. She was buried beside her father and near her grandparents' graveyard. After her mother passed, they returned back to their house at the Wizarding World. Rose had attended Hogwarts two years after that. As for Hermione, she was still the working in the Ministry, but as the new Minister of Magic.

The wizarding world has been the same since then. She spent most of her time at work, and for once, she needed a break from all the paper works. She took a vacation to relax for a while and visiting her parents' home in Australia is the best idea.

When she arrived at the house, the place still looked the same when she left last year. The table looks dusty, so as the cabinets and cupboards. Passing the time, she decided to clean the whole house.

Around 9 'o clock after she finished cleaning the house, she took a stroll around. On her way, she walked passed the Roswell-Thomas neighbourhood. She saw her neighbour and previous schoolmate at Hogwarts. She greeted hello to the former Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. Dean had travelled around the world after he graduated from Hogwarts. In his adventure, he met Claire Roswell - a muggle - and soon fell in love. Dean and Hermione had never seen each other for a long time. She didn't hear another news of him after that. The last thing she had heard was him marrying a muggle and settling down at the countryside. After he married the Australian lady, he decided to stay in Bellington with his family for good. He had a muggleborn daughter in Hugo's age and is on her first year at Hogwarts. They chatted for a while and at around 10, she decided to go and visit her parents' - and grandparents' - grave.

_In Loving Memory of Richard Hansel Granger_

_January 24th 1960 - October 13th, 2003_

_~A loving father and husband.~_

_In Loving Memory of Jane Marie Granger_

_June 25th, 1961 - November 17th, 2015_

_~Beloved Mother and Wife.~_

"Hello Dad. Hello Mom. It's been another year," Hermione said as she puts the bouquet down the gravestones. She just took a deep breath. After her mother died, she felt a missing piece from her life. After all, aside from Ginny, her mother always listens to her whenever she talked to her about many things. Now that she's gone, sometimes Ginny was away, there was no one to talk to.

"Happy Birthday, Mom. It's been four years since you've passed. Rose and Hugo misses you now. You should have seen how they've grown." Hermione smiled at her mother's tomb then looked at her father's.

"You know, Dad, Hugo had started his schooling at Hogwarts now. Dear Rosie is now on her third year and really excels at her study. I hope that Hugo enjoyed his time at Hogwarts. As for Ron, he is on Romania with Charlie. You know, Dragon Business." she said chuckling but soon replaced by a bitter smile. Ron's coldness never lessen a bit. Ron still loves her, she knows it, but can she still feel it? Though he is still affectionate and romantic towards her but not with the same intensity anymore. She missed the old Ron. The funny side of him, his smile, and the Ron she had fallen in love with.

"Dad, Mom, I am okay now. I know it's hard to lose you both, but my family makes me strong..." A pause. Then soon her tears started to fall. Who was she fooling? There's no one beside her now. Ron was away when she needed him everytime. There was no one by her side now. She's all alone. She tried to remain calm. She even summoned all of her courage but it wasn't enough.

"I wish you're still here... I still need you both, Mum, Dad." Her tears fell down like rain, not only for her falling marriage, but also for her and her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hermione went back at the house at three in the afternoon. Her time at the cemetery had been sorrowful. She can't believe that even in four years, she still can't get over it. With that, she picked a book at her late grandmother's library and proceeded to the veranda. The veranda had been her favourite place just like her daughter. She picked _Anna Karenina _from the bookshelf and sat at the chair after placing the coffee on the table. She loved the scene. She was there sitting in the veranda while reading a book and sipping coffee as she feel the countryside's summer breeze.

Ten minutes later, her phone inside the living room rang. Hermione sat aside the book and went inside the living room.

"This is Hermione Granger-Weasley speaking."

"Mione, it's me, Ron." She was frozen on the spot.

"Oh, Ron. How are you and Charlie there?"

"Just okay. Charlie's dragons are kind of a nuisance. Hard to tame," Ron said chuckling in the other line. Hermione just smiled. "Anyway, have you arrived at the Bellington yet?"

"Yes, I just arrived here before sunrise."

"Oh, good. I guess I'll be seeing you at July 1st with the kids."

"Okay, I love you."

Ron from the other line sounded like he was hesitating to answer or just go and end up the call without replying. Hermione felt so disappointed. She just smiled bitterly when she had heard Ron replied. "...Yeah... Me too." And he hang up first.

Hermione questioned herself. He can't say those words to her anymore. That offended her a lot. He's being like this to her because of the wish he failed to achieve. It's not her fault why her baby died. It's not her fault that she won't be able to have another child and have the family he wanted. Their marriage was failing. And she can't tell if Ron still had plans to stay married.

A car came wandering outside the yard. It stopped in front of her mailbox and proceeded driving inside. Hermione put down her phone and stood up to approach the car's owner.

"I-uhh... Good afternoon, ma'am or sir. My deepest apologies for disturbing your afternoon," A man said while he goes out of the car. Hermione fixed her clothes and tied her hair in a bun. Though she felt a bit strange since the voice sounded familiar.

"I just wanted to ask something and I- _Granger_?"

Hermione looked directly at once. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. That's why I am asking you. Are you lost? This isn't the Wizarding World, Malfoy." Hermione replied with confusion.

Draco instantly frowned. "Oh please, Granger. Now look who's prejudiced. I am aware that I am not in the Wizarding World. Can't a wizard have time to travel and explore alone in the Muggle World?"

"Not if you are a pureblood supremacist-"

"-In the past. I know Granger. Thank you for the dramatic reminder," Draco said rolling his eyes. Hermione smirked. "And what are you doing here at New South Wales?"

"Vacation. Away from my paper works. Visiting my parents grave."

"And here I thought Hermione Granger dislikes getting away from paper works. Very charming." he said smirking. Hermione just scoffed. Draco turned his head to look around the house. The quietness of the place could tell that she's alone.

"I see no Weasel in sight."

"In Romania."

"Well, since you are here Granger-" Hermione stopped him at the moment.

"Weasley."

"_Weasley_," he said with a sneer. "I think I'm kind of lost."

"Lost? What particular place are you searching for?"

"I'm looking for the Bellington Valley from here. I've been wandering here for hours so I think I am lost. Blasted Blaise for not giving me a proper map."

"Bellington Valley is quite of a distance from here. It'll probably take half an hour to travel in there."

"I don't mind. So would you take me to Bellington Valley? Promise I'll play nice." Draco said the last statement playfully, pulling the infamous smirk on his face.

"Oh please. Playing nice isn't on your dictionary, Malfoy."

"You still didn't change, did you? Still loving books and having coffee alone. A little stroll once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Oh fine. Only because I don't have anything to do."

Draco grinned in triumph. "Noted. So shall we go?" Hermione nodded and proceeded to his car.

"Out, then turn right."

* * *

On their way, Hermione pointed the directions as Draco drives the car. She would only talk whenever she points a turn, then she'll go back in silence after that. It s not like they're friends at all. They didn't had a proper conversation back then. If they look back, they would only recall those times where they fight and no good conversation would ever be remembered.

"This place sure is nice," Draco said breaking the silence. "Seems heavenly to me."

"Is that so?" She asked the blonde and Draco nodded. "Well, I agree. This has been my mother's hometown before she married Dad and moved to London."

"So your mom is an Australian?"

"No. My mother's stepmother is. My biological grandmother died when my mother was young. Fortunately, my grandfather met my step-grandmother, Emily and got married. They never had any children but she treated my mother like she was her own. Then my mother lived here until before she married Dad."

"I see."

"So what makes you travel here at the Muggle World, Malfoy?"

"I've been travelling for years with my son but since Scorpius is currently at Hogwarts, I travel alone."

"Aren't you married? Why is Astoria not accompanying you right now?"

"We got divorced after two years of marriage. Did you know?" Hermione widened her eyes on shock. Astoria Malfoy, though a Slytherin, still a Hufflepuff in kindness. Astoria and Hermione were great friends during the times they have a meeting in the book club. She is a wonderful woman with such beauty. They have the same values in blood purity. Most of the time, they have the same opinions, and that made them friends. However, Astoria suddenly disappeared and she didn't show up at the book club once again, making her wonder what happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew. I didn't mean to talk about it. She was a good friend."

"Never mind that. It's not like it's a secret to the whole Wizarding World. And you? Why is Weasley on Romania and not here with you?"

"Dragon business with Charlie. I had gone here first - turn right - so I could take a stroll all by myself."

Five minutes later, they arrived at the place. Hermione smiled inwardly. This was the place where she and her family always spend the day having picnic. Still beautiful as ever.

"There it is. The Bellington Valley."

"Stunning. I've never seen like it. I've seen other places and all but not as peaceful as this place." Draco said admiring his surroundings. He walked to the back seat and grab the satchel, bringing out a muggle camera he carried all the way.

"You have a muggle camera with you?" Hermione asked, his eyes widened in amusement.

"What's wrong having it?"

She narrowed her eyes and sent a smirk. "Are you really Draco Malfoy? Last time I checked, you are still that pompous git who hates muggle technology." Draco just rolled his eyes in reply. "Is that mockery I sense, Granger?"

"Oh well. I suppose I'm just here to stand all day and watch the birds fly around while you take shots in your camera?"

"You can watch me if you want, Granger." Draco said stopping his footsteps towards the car and smirked her way. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked back as she crossed her arms. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

As Draco busied himself cleaning his camera, Hermione walked for a while and settled herself near a tree.

A mariposa butterfly settled on Hermione's shoulder. She was sitting on the grass and watched the butterfly flocked its wings. It was a beautiful white mariposa with black and brown circles around it. She wanted to touch the butterfly but afraid that it will flew away if she does. So she remained still while looking around the place. Her mother was right. Bellington is a peaceful sanctuary like heaven.

"It's really beautiful here, Granger. No kidding," Draco said admiring the place. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, it is. It never changed even back when my mother was still alive."

The two of them silently sat on the grass for a while, filling their thoughts with the peaceful sight of the place. As Hermione looked at the sky, she thought of her mother. Just like her, Jane Granger was a nature lover. She loved Bellington with all her heart. Hermione just wondered, wherever she was now, she's surely happy with her father.

A smile left Hermione's lips as the butterfly flocked her wings and flew off. For a moment, she felt like her mother was there with her. Hermione looked at the sky once more, reminiscing of the memories she had with her family without knowing a certain blonde haired man was looking her way, watching her silently.

The view right in front of him was a good sight in the eyes; a beautiful and admirable woman beside him. As he watched her with such admiration, he concluded that Hermione Granger-Weasley was an epitome of a beauty. And he was a huge idiot for not noticing it until now. He want to capture the image out of her but afraid that Granger would hex him to oblivion and let him get lost in this town. He can't take his eyes off her. Such a shame Weasley married her first. This is another reason why Draco envied Ronald Weasley. Weasley may never had the noble life that he had, but Draco had envied him for many things: Weasley being raised in a loving household, for having such a good and eternal friendship with Potter, and him marrying the brightest and most courageous woman of their time.

When was the last time he smiled like this? Right. Back when Scorpius still had a mother. From the time he and Astoria are happy with a complete family. Back before she left him with another man. That was thirteen years ago.

And now, he was smiling and grinning the way he did before with another woman as the reason. Here she was, alone with him watching the sky while he was watching her with a smile. What a way to mend his broken heart.

Draco hated to look away but he needed to. It would be awkward as hell if he was caught staring at her, so he diverted his attention to something else. He picked the muggle camera beside him and adjusted it. As the camera lens opens, Draco focused himself on capturing the place, trying to forget anything related to Hermione.

The place was peaceful. The warm breeze of summer surrounding them brought a refreshing and relaxing feeling to him. The flowers are even swayed by the wind, like dancing in a graceful manner. Blaise was right. Bellington was a beautiful paradise.

Draco frowned at his first photo. The sky was clear and blue. Beautiful and bright like the best photos a photographer produces when taking a shot. However to him, it looked dull. It lacks something that he can't figure out. The flowers were dancing with the wind and the green grass made it more enchanting. The view was perfect. The way he captured the photo was perfect. He wondered what went missing, until that concluded in an answer when he looked her way. And he won't make another chance pass.

Hermione was walking around the place while the blonde busied himself taking pictures. It did made sense why Jane Granger didn't want to leave Bellington. This place was heaven. Although she didn't understand why her mother keep on calling this place _'The Land of Miracles'._ To her, having Rose and Hugo was the best miracle for her. She honestly thought that living here in Bellington would help her have time for her and Ron to save their marriage but no such luck ever happened. Funny, she thought back then but it's way much clearer now.

Hermione was occupied in her own world to even notice the blonde setting the camera on her. Draco focused the camera directly at the beautiful witch who conquered his attention and readied himself to capture such moment. But seconds before the camera flashes, Draco was frozen in his feet soon as the brunette diverted her eyes to the camera. She caught him. Will she get mad? Will she hex his head off? Leave him to go wander and lost? Even so, he had captured the best photo he ever had captured all of his life. Her eyes looking straightly at the camera but behind those camera, she was looking at the eye of her captor. Her eyes sparkling - though her face showed a little drop of emotion, she's still beautiful as ever. Her lips slightly open. She didn't smiled, but she looked like she was about to talk to him when he captured the image. At that point, he knew what was missing.

An inspiration to hold on to.

The view surrounding her were in full colour, making it even more brighter and lively. Her presence in the photograph made everything perfect.

"Did you just took a photo of me, Malfoy?" Hermione said suspiciously. Draco just shrugged and narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. It's the view behind you I'm capturing."

"I told you. It's Weasley, Malfoy."

"_Gran-ger_." Draco insisted with a sneer. Hermione just rolled her eyes in annoyance, not noticing an small drop of jealousy in his tone as she continued her stroll. Draco Malfoy is still as arrogant as ever. Didn't changed even a little.

Now that Hermione was finally away, Draco felt relieved. He opened the camera in his hand and the monitor displayed him the brunette's image. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be so captivating?


End file.
